Out of your depth
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Malachite is a fusion born of hate and anger... but what if she had something... or someone, to pull her from the edge? All it takes is one friend... one gem. Doesn't follow show somewhat. Chapters every few weeks. Rated T for violence, and death.
1. Malachite

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

Malachite struggled against the bonds that chained her down to the floor of the ocean.

"Let me go!" Jasper screamed from inside the fusion, Lapis ignored her while Jasper quieted down.

It had been 2 hours since he had pestered the water Gem to not bother to let them free.

"Your pathetic, you know that?" Lapis asked, Jasper raised an eyebrow, if she responded with violence, it would just hurt both of them… The gems that made up a Fusion shared a link.

"Yeah… I'm the pathetic one… Even after you chose to drag us to the ocean because you had no other choice… Even after you could have easily done that without fusing…" Jasper said, she glared at Lapis.

"Someone has to keep an eye on someone as stupid as you…" Lapis said, Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it totally isn't the fact that you hate yourself and your trying to punish yourself…" Jasper stated, Lapis went to speak while she continued to try and restrain the Fusion.

"Says the one who got beaten by the Crystal Gems… The ones you said weren't as good as you in a fight." Lapis pointed out.

"Yeah, and from what I heard from you, you tried to steal all the water on Earth… You don't get to complain about how sad I am when you're in the same boat… The same boat… You're not down here to keep an eye on me, you're here because you don't want anyone to see you…" Jasper stated, she crossed her arms before she looked up.

Malachite looked up at the boats passing them while Jasper turned back to Lapis.

"You really…." Lapis went to say before they saw a boat stop over them.

"Another ship?" Jasper asked while for the first time, both Gems were working together on something.

Or agreeing on it at least, Jasper crossed her arms, Lapis turned to see her studying the boat which Malachite by extension was doing the same on.

"It's just more Humans, why are you…." Lapis heard before Jasper noticed there was something on the edge of the boat, a sparkle.

"Is that….?" Jasper asked, it was clearly something that she wished she could get closer to.

She jerked her arms up and Lapis grunted to try and restrain the Gem.

"Stop, there's a gem up there! I want to see what those twerps have on that boat!" Jasper screamed; Lapis went to correct her before Jasper gained controlled for a second.

She lanced up with a beam of water, it was enough to knock the ship around. Jasper watched the object continued to float down.

"Are you crazy!?" Lapis yelled, restraining the Fusion, Jasper grinned while an objected slowly floated down.

"I got what I wanted…." Jasper said before the object continued falling, she looked at the Object.

"What do you mean you've gotten what you wanted? You broke a ship a little and knocked something down?" Lapis asked while Jasper looked at the object which settled into the sand before Jasper slowly started to look at the object.

"You're an idiot if you don't know what I just knocked off that ship… I just saved someone and your yelling at me?" Jasper asked while Lapis looked to the side.

"Well, you're not going anywhere… I'm not letting you go anywhere after that." Lapis said while Jasper started to reach forward.

Lapis continued to fight for control of Malachite while Jasper continued to slowly reach forward.

"Stupid brat! Let me pick it up, I'm not trying to do anything else!" Jasper yelled before Lapis growled while she sighed and slowly allowed Jasper to look through the sand.

It wasn't as if a poofed Gem could fuse with them and make it harder for her to keep them underwater.

Malachite dug her fingers through the sand, Malachite slowly grabbed at the object. Malachite formed a small, green bubble around the object and lifted her hand.

She blinked and continued to look at her hand while the bubble sat on her hand.

Jasper looked at Lapis who crossed her arms before she herself looked at the object that rested on her hand.

Malachite continued to lift up her hand.

A gem hovered above her pointer finger… In a Bubble.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I wanted to point out that I wanted to the people asking me for 'Fractured but Whole?' I am trying to update it, but I don't really have any motivation or ideas for that story. I also want to point out this version of Malachite will be a bit different. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks and will show Malachite studying the Gem and Lapis and Jasper talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Cavansite

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

Cavansite was the name of the gem that floated above Malachite. both sides of the fusion had subdued themselves to reflect on the new gem.

"We have another Gem, now we're even with those pushovers." Jasper said. Lapis continued to look at the Gem contained within a tiny bubble.

If one compared the small Gem? It was a toy to the fusion with how delicate and dainty in size.

"You can't even control me and you want to fuse with another Gem? I can't wait to see how this turns out." Lapis snarked as Jasper gazed at the gem.

Neither wanted to admit it but all their attention either way was focused on the gem. Both were mesmerized by the small being.

Malachite had been underwater for weeks if not months. Jasper had been doing nothing but battling Lapis.

Now the two had a third entity… One that hadn't woken up, but still…

"Are we going to flap our lips or wake him up?" Jasper asked, they could tell the Gem was not female only because both gems realized the structuring was different.

"And if he tries to run?" Lapis crossed her arms. Jasper raised an eyebrow, amused at the idea that Lapis thought a Gem the size of their pinky could outrun the fusion.

"Fine, but you're not forcing him to do anything. You already know how stupid it was to fight with one gem, you aren't fighting off 2 of us." Lapis stated. Jasper ignored the jab.

"Whatever, even you have to admit having someone to talk with is better then this." Lapis said nothing but allowed Jasper to help her.

Both stopped the bubble as the Gem reformed. It was a mixture of grey white and blue with matted down slightly brushed back hair. It had some sort of armored jacket ending with white gloves, grey pants covered his legs and ended with blue boots. Malachite couldn't see the Gem, but she guessed it was upon his back like Lapis's.

The gem looked around before spotting Malachite. He went to scream before more chains of water captured him and forced the Gem to calm down.

Malachite wrapped her hands around the gem, pulling him to a rock sitting on the ocean floor in front of them.

She glared at the captured gem as she forced him to look at her.

"FUSION, CREATURE OF WAR…." He said. Malachite rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to smash you, I would… Listen up, runt." Malachite stated, the Gem didn't show fear.

It was still clear though he was at Malachite's mercy.

"I don't know where you came from and all that, but you're stuck with us. Your only other choice is to limp back to those goodies two shoe Crystal Gems… I'm Malachite, and considering we've been keeping an eye on you for a few hours, you're going to tell us more about you…Cavansite." Cavansite felt his eyes widen.

Malachite smirked, not one born from misery, hate or remorse. It was because not only did she catch the Gem off guard, she had another person to speak with.

"What do you want to know, Malachite?" Malachite felt the Gem try to squeeze his way out of her hands.

She noticed him reach for his Gem on his spine before she formed a water bubble around the gemstone and then chains on his arms.

"Nice try, runt… Your stuck with us. Lapis doesn't want to hurt you but we will pull your limbs off like a bug if you try that again. You want to talk or you want to be put in a cute little bubble we could play with?" Cavansite relented as Malachite continued to clutch him.

It was enough not to crush him, but also enough to show she had control over him. Jasper at the very moment was pleased enough not to push it further.

"What are you doing on Earth? You're a Quartz like me, aren't you?" She asked. A nod as Malachite hummed.

"So, another soldier… Runt, you know Jasper?" Another nod as Malachite leaned her head closer.

"Part of me is Jasper. I outrank you." She hissed as the Gem blinked and shook.

Jasper grew more pleased before Lapis took a question.

"Did you fight in the war? You got stuck here?" Another nod as the Gem opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything stupid. I could squash you with my fingers if I wanted to." Malachite muttered as the Gem spoke.

"My group got wiped out by the Crystal Gems… There was this big grey one, she looked like a fusion… Or a Bismuth I think? We lost all of them. I got knocked out. I later got knocked out a few days ago when I fell down a cliff looking for a ship… Then I woke up here." He looked at Malachite who hummed.

"So, I guess we're all stuck on this stupid mudball… You going to try to attack us or did you learn I could smash you with a pinky?" Malachite asked. Cavansite looked at her arms.

"You really need an answer to that?" He asked. Jasper huffed and allowed Lapis to get rid of the chains.

"That bubble stays on you till you decide not to fight… And don't think of me letting go, our toy, got it?" Cavansite looked at the ground and meekly nodded.

"You have to insult him so much?" Lapis asked. Jasper looked at her.

"I let you take out your garbage on me, don't I?" Lapis said nothing. Jasper turned back to the Gem.

"Now since you know things, you're not going anywhere. You try to run? We get you. You mouth off? I'll have fun making you squirm. You stay with us until we decide something, got it?" Cavansite nodded.

Malachite lost her grip and set the gem on the rock. she stared at the gem.

Cavansite blinked before crossing his legs under him and staring at the Gem. Malachite huffed and leaned back.

"Now what?" Lapis asked. Jasper hummed with concern.

"We talk. I don't want another voice in my head and your right, the more Gems I fuse with, the more people I got to fight… I love fighting, but I want out of the ocean." Jasper looked at Lapis.

"Not going to happen." Lapis said. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"You don't care about this rock besides the runt and his little friend group. Your forgetting how Fusion works. I know all your thoughts and you know mine." Lapis hummed.

Malachite turned back to Cavansite who continued to look at the fusion.

Neither side wanted to admit it… But the companionship they had at the moment? it was nice.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the massive wait. I didn't know what to do with this story. I am going to point out Jasper and Lapis do go through Character development and Malachite will later be her own character. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Malachite and Cavansite talking... I picked the name for a good reason. until then, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: Pearl and Lapis's story is getting a reboot, Nephrite might get a story and so will Jasper and maybe Emerald. Blue Diamond's story is going to be finished within 3 chapters.**


	3. Fusion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

Cavansite stood on the same rock in front of Malachite. He hummed.

"You don't like talking much, do you?" He asked. Malachite's eyes narrowed and widened.

"And you like talking too much." Cavansite shrugged as the two Gems shared more gazes.

"We're both stuck at the bottom of the ocean, what would you like me to do?" Cavansite asked.

Malachite turned her head away like a dog who had too been annoyed by her owner.

"You shouldn't hate yourself, your special, I can sense it." He said, Malachite shifted to look at him through her lower eyes.

"You have future vision?" Cavansite blinked.

"I'm part Sapphire?" Malachite looked at him with annoyance.

Jasper wanted a fight; it was what she was designed for… They killed her diamond; she would kill them.

But at the same time, she was beginning to wonder if the planet she was on was worth it.

"You haven't said anything about how pathetic I am or how I'm evil…" She said to Lapis who pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You're the reason I came back. I just wanted to stay home." Jasper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That was Blue Diamond… Your diamond." She stated. Jasper said nothing before Jasper turned to Cavansite.

"You rescued him from the ship, I'm surprised." Lapis ran a hand through the murky water surrounding the duo.

"Because I'm going to go crazy if I have just you to talk with." It wasn't a total lie, even if their fusion was held together by pure negatively? Talking to one person would drive them both crazy… And she was becoming lon…. Where did THAT come from?

"Why did you chain yourself up? I know what Fusions can do." Cavansite blinked and stood up. Lapis trusted the small gem… Small to them, more then she trusted Jasper.

"Because I'll hurt people." Lapis's half of Malachite took control, Cavansite didn't seem stupid because he had shown enough intelligence to question just how Malachite seemed to be unstable.

"Everyone hurts someone, even if they don't mean to… What's your point?" He asked.

"I'll hurt a lot more people if I ever let Jasper take over." Lapis lacked the energy for her usual snark.

"It hurts you to restrain her, it hurts Jasper to be back here. I can read emotions, literally." He said. Malachite turned to glare at him.

"Yellow said she wanted to try an experiment to see if a Quartz Gem able to use emotional powers would create a better soldier, she implanted an ability to see aura dependent on emotion through giving some of the energy Blue Diamond uses to emotionally effect other gems. I don't know why my diamonds wished to have such a Quartz, I do know it makes me better at reading people and fighting them." He said. Malachite loomed over him, annoyed at the implication.

"You saying I'm messed up!?" Malachite raised her fists but Lapis once again mentally strained herself to stop Jasper.

"No, I'm saying you hate yourself. You both hate each other and yourselves and I want to know why. Jasper is among the most decorated Gem soldiers in history and is more or less the unofficial second in command of the Gem army, and Lapis Lazuli Gems are used for terraforming… They destroy to create." Cavansite stated.

"I…" Malachite's components didn't have much of a comeback for that.

She hated more that she couldn't do more then backtalking to the Gem.

"You like to be angry a lot. You know I'm not going to shut up." He stated before Malachite reclined with annoyance.

"Your becoming annoying." Cavansite rested his legs under him. Gems didn't require air to breathe which meant he didn't need to worry about pauses in-between sentences.

"I'm not the one chained to the ocean floor." He pointed out. Malachite glared at the small Gem but said nothing else.

"Go sleep or something." She was willing to grab Cavansite, but Lapis would stop her.

"I don't need sleep, Mal. You should at least talk." Cavansite stated before looking at his hands.

"All I can do is talk right now." Malachite huffed and hummed. Her green eyes conflicted with his red ones. His eyes narrowed and he growled before straining against his bonds to grit his teeth at her.

"And so, can I, I've been on Earth for eons. You think I have something to go back to?" He hissed, Malachite recoiled, not used to such bite from a small gem she hadn't met.

"Fine, we're talk about that if you shut up." Jasper and Lapis gasped. They grunted as Lapis looked at her hands.

"No… The longer we stay as Malachite… The longer we're going to lose ourselves." Jasper said nothing.

If they both were lost to the fusion, it meant they didn't deserve to exist.

Malachite adjusted herself to speak to Cavansite.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I won't be changing Malachite's design as I enjoy it's look too much. I also wish to say I will explain Cavansite's change in demeanor next chapter and try to give a decent reason for his emotional powers. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Malachite and Cavansite bonding and some of Malachite's direct personality. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Alone

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

"You both have a very unhealthy balance of hatred and self-loathing as I said and you shouldn't. I'm a small time Gem soldier and your both high ranking." Cavansite stated, the night began to dawn on the duo.

Malachite leaned on her side as the Fusion huffed, Cavansite let out a yawn. Malachite grumbled something before Cavansite rolled his eyes.

"Nobody likes to be trapped here… Earth has nothing but bad memories, I lost my entire group here… I watched them shattered, you know." His fists tightened.

"It just makes me want to fight… And fight, and break…" He gritted his teeth before sighing.

"Where did that come from?" Malachite asked. she turned to look at him.

"You get a lot of memories that aren't pleasant growing up on an experimentation table…" Cavansite looked at Malachite before he hummed and turned away.

"I'm sorry…." Malachite turned to see him turn around and look upon the fusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked. Malachite leaned down and looked upon the gem.

While Lapis and Jasper did hate themselves, they couldn't disagree something was at least interesting enough to keep their attention on Cavansite.

Maybe it was partly because they had nobody else to talk with, maybe it was because while Jasper knew she could struggle, she had no idea what to do at the moment.

She hated Rose… Who was now Steven, she could make 'Steven' miserable with the fact the only reason Lapis had saved him was to trap them both?

It was funny it took so long to realize the Cluster was coming, even if Jasper won? She knew she'd die on the planet; it would destroy everything on the planet.

"I said sorry, runt. You have a problem with that? You keep prying through and you're going to be sorry." Malachite reclined in front of the Gem.

"You know, I enjoy your company as much as one of you seem to enjoy mine. Jasper, why do you hate everyone?" He asked.

"I. I JUST TOLD YOU…" Cavansite sighed and crossed his legs under him.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop with the mind games, don't get your gemstone cracked." He stated. Malachite's 4 eyes widened.

"You cracked or something? Where'd the sass come from?" She blinked and remembered she hadn't seen the Gem for Cavansite.

His eyes had also gone from being blue to being orange. They shifted back within seconds.

Malachite knew she'd remember that as she reached out with one of her hands to look over Cavansite.

He looked tiny… like the gems… like she had been. She could easily crush him like a bug under her finger. It would be easy, like blinking, like taking a breath, she held a life in her hand.

But even though she hated Cavansite's words? He wasn't wrong, Malachite was just hatred, pain and loathing.

Killing Cavansite, shattering him and leaving his gem to be left alone? it wouldn't do anything but leave her alone again

Lapis blinked; she had always been alone. homeworld didn't see her as a person, it saw her as a terraforming gem, meant only to do its purpose and then be shattered if it failed.

Nobody saw her as anything more then she supposed Steven, who she was repaying with the act of stopping Jasper. She doubted the other Gems cared… but she wasn't doing this for them, and she didn't care about them. they had kept her locked up.

"I'm sorry for getting annoyed." Cavansite broke the silence and caused the hulking fusion to look at him.

"Hmm…" Malachite sighed and lowered herself till she was laying on the ground, tucking her 'legs' under her. she laid on her side and looked at Cavansite who looked like he was trying to get closer.

"We're both alone, you know, homeworld doesn't care if we die because their just make more of us." he stated.

Malachite huffed; he wasn't wrong again. Jasper and Lapis knew about the cluster, it had been told to them and Peridot. They would all be free floating debris soon, and the diamonds would get what they wanted.

That's all Gems wanted to do, please their Diamonds even if it meant their deaths pleased them… Jasper would NEVER be able to please her diamond though.

Her hatred caused her to growl and rise up only to be knocked back down. Cavansite looked at her before humming.

He inched closer and laid against her side, Malachite looked at the Gem who was at the end of his chains.

He slumped down against her as Malachite blinked.

"We're alone… but we're alone as company." Malachite was silent.

She slumped down on her side again as the duo looked up from the depths of the ocean.

He was right again… and for once? Malachite was at peace with that.

"Yeah, runt… we are." She muttered and sighed.

She wrapped her right arm around Cavansite who sat against her waist.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I know Malachite is supposed to be a horrible and negative Gem, but the story is supposed to portray her like a broken beast from Beauty and the beast. I am going to do a big reveal next chapter. next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show more of Malachite bonding and why Cavansite's eyes changed. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Broken

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

"I feel like I'm in a cage." Malachite muttered, Cavansite turned to her as he leaned against her waist.

"This entire planet is a cage… just like Homeworld." Malachite turned to look at Cavansite.

She had become comfortable enough to allow Cavansite to move around, and while it irked her slightly? She allowed Cavansite to rest against her.

"You really hate Homeworld, don't you?" Malachite asked, reclining on a rock next to her.

"They use us for weapons, they never allow us to do anything we want… we aren't servants, we're slaves… the only reason Homeworld cares about any of us is because of how good a soldier Jasper is… and when we have a navy that can slaughter people from orbit? They don't care a lot in the end." Cavansite sighed.

Malachite frowned before remembering all Gems were selfish or had an issue.

Homeworld hated Fusion and thought it only a weapon. Jasper didn't like Lapis, but she didn't feel wrong for being fused.

They never allowed Gems to have any autonomy, a scan of Earth showed the humans allowed their people to choose their leaders or take them out.

Jasper obeyed the Diamonds not because of the Caste system… the Caste system stated as a Quartz, she was controlled by other gems.

Other Gems who hadn't earned their roles, Blue and Yellow Diamond ruled her because they were strong and proved they could lead.

Aquamarine, the runts just threw their power around willy nilly because they thought they thought they were better.

Hessonites, Emeralds… the soldier gems on Homeworld she had the respect of and respected at all… because they fought for it.

Malachite looked at Cavansite, the gem was still leaning against her side with all the relaxation in the world.

Malachite was still concerned on why his eyes changed… and despite wanting to simply force it out of him, she decided to talk to him.

"How come your eyes changed, runt?" Cavansite turned to her with a raised eyebrow before blinking.

"It's nothing." Cavansite stated as he turned to look at the rocks around them.

Malachite gripped Cavansite and forced the gem to look into her bottom eyes as she glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Cav…" Cavansite went from being unflappable to being… shy around the fusion as he looked to the side.

"It's my gem… it's not working right." Cavansite stated as the fusion glared at him and then twisted her arms arounds to look at his back.

As soon as she did? She gasped and dropped the gem who blinked in understanding.

Cavansite's gem looked like it was not only cracked, but she could see that he looked like he tried to fix it… by placing shards from other gems inside it.

Malachite wanted to say something, but Cavansite sat away from her, looking ashamed at the very idea of what he was.

Lapis had a cracked gem, but she never considered fixing it by using the remains of another dead gem… no, not dead, a gem didn't die unless their gem couldn't be placed back together.

Was that where… she didn't want to ask, for once, Malachite had nothing to say.

Jasper would call him a runt, but it seemed he was even more broken down then her… Lapis had nothing to say either, the second Malachite had seen the cracked gem, he just shut down, as much as Malachite was made of hate and rage?

She just couldn't stomach to put that pain into someone else… not yet, not on someone…

She reached out with her fingers, Lapis finally allowing Jasper to have some semblance of control over the fusion.

Cavansite recoiled from her touch, not because he was scared of her hurting him, but because he couldn't stand to allow himself around someone seeing him so destroyed.

It meant nothing, the behemoth still managed to grab the struggling gem and pressed him against her chest. He tried to pry her fingers off his body, but he could do nothing more then look at her with a surprised look.

"I…. Why?" Cavansite saw her narrow her lower eyes as she pressed him to her.

"Because now I know your broken, runt… broken like me." She laid on her side, sediment and rubble flying everywhere from the massive monster.

Cavansite slowly but surely gave up the ghost and returned the hug, she couldn't see it, but the gem was crying.

They were two broken beings, just battered around and left to rot on this planet.

Little did they know what would happen soon when Malachite became her own being.

Then again? The trio didn't have mindreading powers, and it made the situation a whole lot more tragic… not that they'd know.

Nobody would know but them. and that wouldn't change. It wouldn't ever change for them.

Malachite passed out, clutching Cavansite to her chest softly.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the wait, I didn't know what to do for next chapter... I want to point out Cavansite having a gem like that hints at a dark past of suffering… I wanted to draw a parallel between him and Malachite who is born from pain and hate, two broken beings drawn together. Next chapter will set up Super Watermelon Island and show some of the romance starting, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
